Podracing
by Linger1536
Summary: Luke and Leia sneak out to watch a Coruscant podrace. It doesn't go as they had planned... "Koochoo!" Leia yelled at him once they'd come to a halt. Luke opened his mouth about to respond with an equally foul insult when he noticed a pair of boots in front of them. Slowly he tilted his head upwards, raising a hand to sweep a few blond strands away from his blue eyes as he grinned


**Ok so I'm completely obsessed Star Wars right now! I'm working on a continuation to Repentance and it's being horrible to me so I needed to focus on something else which is the reason for this story. I really like the scene where Leia and Luke chase stormtroopers on speeders in Return of the Jedi and I just love Luke's annoyance and exasperation in the scene which got me thinking about them doing similar things as children.**

They'd managed to be extremely sneaky about it which was something they both took smug pride in. Leia had donned both of them in billowing cloaks that hid their faces as Luke clicked the lock of the apartment open using the Force like his father had taught him, although not with that purpose in mind.

They were just about to slip outside when a voice from behind them made them freeze with equally guilty expressions on their faces.

"Master Luke! Miss Leia!"

They turned around slowly, Luke smiling sheepishly while Leia scowled at the golden droid.

"What are you doing?"

Leia waved her hand in the air the way she'd seen her father do when he wanted to get away with things, such as not paying for a parking ticket. "Nothing," she said quickly, "you want to go back to the kitchen."

The droid remained where he was, watching them quietly until he finally repeated: "I want to go back to the kitchen."

Luke's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with both jealousy and amazement.

Leia grinned wickedly. "You won't remember any of this."

"I won't remember any of this," the droid repeated before turning around.

The two ten year olds quickly scurried into turbolift and pressed the button that would take them down to the bottom floor.

"How did you do that?" Luke demanded once they began their descent.

Leia shrugged and pressed her nose up against the glass watching as Coruscant's lights rushed by them. "It's so pretty when it's dark!"

Luke came to stand next to her but turned his face towards her. "How did you do it?"

"Just like Daddy, it's easy."

"No, it's not." He sulked but quickly let it drop once the doors swooshed open and they ran outside. They'd timed their 'escape' as Leia referred to it while Luke preferred 'Grand adventure' so that no one would be outside the turbolift once they came down and they hurried around the corner, beginning their descent into Coruscant's underworld.

"This is so cool!" Luke shouted over the loud noise of the podracers as they rushed by, causing their hair to fly in the air behind them.

"Super cool!" Leia agreed as she bounced on her feet trying to get a better look at the racers but that was when she spotted two dark figures moving towards them. "Luke," she whispered tugging at his sleeve.

The boy turned to her, cheeks flushed with excitement. "What?"

"There's someone following us," she replied in a hushed whisper before pointing at the two figures which was moving faster now.

"Poodoo!"

They both took off running. They held hands as they weaved the way through the crowd and onto a side street rushing towards the way they'd come earlier when two cloaked figures appeared in their path.

"Over there," Leia yelled pointing a finger in front of them. "Two more of them!" She promptly turned on her heel and began running in the opposite direction.

"I see them!" Luke told her exasperated still staring at the approaching figures but when he didn't get a reply he turned around to see Leia sprinting down the street away from him. "Wait! LEIA!"

He caught up to her his mop of blond hair standing straight up as they rushed forwards, not daring to look behind them.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Leia groaned as she quickened the pace.

"I know!" Luke exclaimed and then realised that they'd missed a turn. "Left, Leia!" He tackled her side intent on steering her onto the right course but they both stumbled and ended up tumbling in one big pile of limbs.

"Koochoo!" Leia yelled at him once they'd come to a halt.

Luke opened his mouth about to respond with an equally foul insult when he noticed a pair of boots in front of them. Slowly he tilted his head upwards, raising a hand to sweep a few blond strands away from his blue eyes as he grinned abashedly at the man staring down them.

"Uncle Ben!"

The older man crossed his arms over his chest and schooled his face into an impassive mask. "Luke, Leia," he said nodding at them.

Leia's mouth popped open into a surprised O as she realised they'd been caught and Obi-Wan couldn't help but to chuckle at her expression.

"Anakin," he said into a comlink, "I've found them... you're going to love when I tell you where."

Luke stood pulling Leia with him and they both brushed grime off of their clothes. "H-how did you know where we were?" Luke asked amazed, imaging some cool Jedi mind trick he hadn't heard about yet.

The older man's lips twitched. "I found your father here more times than I can count when he was your age."

"Wicked!" Both children exclaimed simultaneously.

 **Yikes! This is by far not my best work, but at least it served its purpose as a stress relief from Repentance. I don't know if I'll keep it uploaded or not, if I wake up tomorrow and realise how stupid it is I might take it down.**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought about it:)**

 **I take no credit for the quote Luke and Leia make about their pursuers, it is taken directly from Return of the Jedi.**


End file.
